Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x - 5 = 9$
Answer: Add $5$ to both sides: $(3x - 5) + 5 = 9 + 5$ $3x = 14$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{14}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{14}{3}$